


Excuse me....

by Jutinukute



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5271806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jutinukute/pseuds/Jutinukute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron got tired of Starscrem....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excuse me....

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't write it, I just come up with the ideas and Storylady35 writes them.....you can find her on Deviantart http://storylady35.deviantart.com/.....She's amazing at her work...

It was a shock to all who ever saw it; Starscream and Megatron, a couple! Some said it was destined but it was still a shock to see.

They had only announced their relationship a few days ago and they appeared to be a great couple. 

At first.

It wasn’t surprisingly that he very soon got tired of Starscream’s blabbing.

One day the pair were in the recreation room, sitting on the sofa and Megatron was sat working on some unfinished data pad. 

Leaning near his shoulder, Starscream smiled and wiggled childishly in his seat. “Do you love me?” 

Rolling his eyes, Megatron growled. “Yessss.” He hissed. 

Snuggling into Megatron further, he turned his head to look up at him, smiling. “Really?” 

Sighing, he tried to continue to work as best he could. “Yessss.”

“So… can I have my status as a Commander back, then?” He snuggled even more. “Pleasseeeee?”

He sighed again, this time loudly. “Yesss.”

“But only me, right? Shockwave doesn’t need to be involve right?”

Putting his hand on his forehead, Megatron rubbed his brow. “Yes and yes.” He went back to looking down at the datapad again.

It was peace and quiet about 3 minutes before Starscream looked up again. “My Lord?”

Frowning, Megatron gripped his work tighter. “What is it, Starscream?”

“Can you give me a back massage?”

The war lord paused then stood up quickly and went over to the doors quickly.

Starscream frowned at him as he walked away. “Where are you going?”

“I… I have to go to takes these data pads to Knockout. I’ll be back soon.” He called before the door shut and he huffed. “Not.”

~#~

Megatron didn’t care if carrying the data pads to Knockout was below his standards, and the doctor was, technically, off duty. He just wanted some peace and quiet. Entering the medical bay, he went straight to his room and hardly paused as he entered. That was when he saw Knockout standing near the window, near the curtains. 

“My liege, what a surprise… I wasn’t expecting you to come in my room.” He was still standing near the window as soft music began to play in the air, a book lying across the bed. But Megatron didn’t even looked around, his eyes were caught on a red bow… but then his eyes went back to Knockout’s face.

“Um…” He faltered for a moment before blinking and made his face stone still. “I’m sorry for intrusion, Knockout, and I know you off duty today, but I have some data pads for you that need to be completed.”

Walking casually over to Megatron, he took the datapads and scanned them slowly before looking over. “But of course, my lord.” He whispered softly while looking softly up into his eyes. 

“Thank you… Knockout.”

He nodded then turned towards a table and put them down, showing off the small red bow that soon caught the lord’s gaze once again.

Turning only the top part of his body, he looked back at Megatron. “Can I help you with something else, Lord Megatron?” He walked towards him. 

“Umm, no that is it, thank you.” Turning, he moved to leave the room without another word or thought.

~#~

Heading back to his, currently, shared room, Megatron entered with his head down and his attention turned away. 

Lying on his bed, Starscream looked over with a casual frown. “Where have you been so long?”

“Working. You know of such thing right?” He sat down on the edge on the bed, removing his boots and lay back on the pillows. 

Rolling his eyes, Starscream moved over to cuddle up with his master and lover. “Yeah. But you still own me a massage.” He lay on his front, showing off his back.

Megatron growled as they moved back and over to his knees. “Fine.” He huffed then began to move it and massaged his spine with a certain skill and finesse many would not guess he possessed. All was well and quiet for a while, the odd purr and moan pleasure from the other.

For no reason Megatron started to dream about Knockout as he stood in his room; how he was so calm, and elegant. That even when Megatron came into his room unannounced, he didn’t even flicker in his demeanour. 

He couldn’t think straight until Starscream shattered his day dream with a loud pleased moan. “Megatron… oh that’s the spot!”

“Hmm?” He hummed as he wanted to return to his dream. 

“So… who do you think is the prettiest in this ship, um?”

“Knockout.”

“Excuse me!?!?” The grey haired mech shouted suddenly. 

Waking up suddenly from his dream, he swallowed. “What?”

“Did you just said ‘KNOCKOUT’?” He rolled over to his back and growled, anger clearly displayed!

“What? No… no I said you.”

 

And then Megatron truly didn’t get any peace from Starscream.


End file.
